Bon-Bon
Were you looking for the puppeteer of Bon-Bon, Funtime Freddy? Or Bon-Bon's Custom Night variant, Bonnet? Bon-Bon, also called the Bonnie Hand Puppet (by HandUnit) is a minor character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is Funtime Freddy's hand puppet. He is also an antagonist in the Sister Location Custom Night, as well as a miniature hand puppet version of Bonnie. Appearance Bon Bon’s physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game in the series and his color scheme is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red, rosy cheeks. He is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. Like his original counterpart, he also wears a red bow-tie. His eyes are purple in color. Some say he has a strong resemblance with Adventure Bonnie from FNAF World. Bon-Bon stands at about 1.7 ft tall or 51 cm tall .This makes Bon-Bon tied with Bonnet for the smallest animatronic in Sister Location. ( Role In Sister Location In Night 2 in the Breaker Room, the player uses the space button to activate mascot response audio. This is Bon-Bon's voice talking to Funtime Freddy, telling him to "calm down", and assuring him that he is worrying about nothing. This causes Funtime Freddy to be less aggressive towards the player, and move back towards his stage. ---- In Night 3 there is a point in which the player will need to press a button under Bon-Bon's bowtie. However, the puppet will detach himself and sneak around Funtime Freddy's body. If you do not press his button in time, Bon-Bon will jumpscare and kill the player. ---- Bon-Bon is last seen on Night 5 in the Scooping Room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only his inanimate shell. Bon-Bon also appears in Custom Night, attacking the player according to Funtime Freddy's audio cues in any mode Funtime Freddy is included in. Mentions "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" -''Funtime Freddy (Night 2)'' "Hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there!" -''Funtime Freddy (Night 2)'' "B-Bon-Bon, go get him!" -Funtime Freddy (Custom Night) "Now, press the large black button beneath Bonnie's bow tie to release the power module." -HandUnit (Night 3) Trivia * Bon-Bon's voice seems to soothe Funtime Freddy, as seen in Night 2. * Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the Minireenas are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL to not have 5 fingers. * Bon-Bon's face is not fully seen in the trailer, only a portion is seen. * The name "Bon-Bon" is likely a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier and the Fanbase calling Toy Bonnie "Bon-Bon" in the second game. * Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the Minireenas are the only animatronics not to have moving, split faceplates. * Bon-Bon, Minireena, and BidyBab are the only animatronics that are paired with the other main animatronics. *Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. *Bon-Bon is one of the smallest animatronics in the game, alongside Minireena, Bonnet, BidyBab, and Electrobab. *Bon-Bon and Bonnet are the only animatronics not to have legs. *Bon-Bon, along with Bonnet, Minireena, and BidyBab have no eyebrows. *If you look closely when Bon-Bon jumpscares you, can see Bon-Bon's eyes shrink. *Bon-Bon's torso appears to be nearly completely hollow, as Bon-Bon and Bonnet have the same design. *Bon-Bon's forehead appears to be popping out. *Bon-Bon appears exactly like Bonnet, aside from its colors. *Bon Bon is mistaken as a Female due to his voice. *Becky Shrimpton has often referred to Bon-Bon as female. However, she has stated on Reddit that Bon-Bon is "Whatever they want to be." Meaning that this does not confirm Bon-Bon's gender in any way. **Although The Freddy Files confirmed Bon-Bon's gender to be male. *Rarely, a withered Bon Bon is seen in FNAF VR: Help Wanted during Ennard's Vent Repair Level. Jumpscares from Custom Night and Parts/Service (As seen on Night 3).]] Bon-Bon's jumpscare sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Bon-Bon's jumpscare sound from Custom Night: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! (This is shared with the other animatronics who jumpscare you in Custom Night) Dialogue Night 2 "Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here." ---- "Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." ---- "Everything is ok, let's go back to sleep." ---- "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse." ---- "Uhhh ... Nope! No one is here." ---- "Shhh, it's bedtime. Let's go back to our stage." ---- "You must be hearing things, silly. giggle" ---- Giggles These are the giggle produced by Bon-Bon used in the Breaker Room, these are shared with Bonnet. ---- Scurries The Scurries Bon-Bon makes in Parts/Service, they resemble real-life animal scratches. ---- Knock The sound made when you successfully defended off one of the attacks done by Bon-Bon in Custom Night. Gallery Bon-Bon Idle Left.gif|Bon-Bon Idle Left. Bon_Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. Bon-Bon Idle Right.gif|Bon-Bon Idle Right. 807.png|The last frame of Bon-Bon's jumpscare. Custom Night.JPG|Bon-Bon in a teaser for the game's Custom Night, along with BidyBab. PosterFFreddy.png|Bon-Bon in Funtime Freddy's Poster as seen on the front of the Breaker Room, saying "Get Ready!" most likely referencing the popular quote "Get Ready for Freddy". PosterFFreddyBright.jpg|Bon-Bon in Funtime Freddy's Poster, Brightened. IMG_0205.PNG|Bon-Bon in the Scooping Room, next to Funtime Freddy. IMG_0211.JPG|Bon-Bon's jumpscare. Notice he has an inner endoskeleton. BonBonIngameL.jpg|Bon-Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy's left shoulder. IMG_0210.JPG|Bon-Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy's right shoulder. FNAF-Pop-FuntimeFreddy large.jpg|Bon-Bon with Funtime Freddy in their Funko POP! Figure.|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location FreddyAndBonBonsDay.jpg|Bon-Bon in an official poster with Funtime Freddy. TheFuntimes.JPG|Bon-Bon along with the other animatronics in a official poster. FredFredBonnieFigure.jpg|Bon-Bon with Funtime Freddy in their Funko action figure, without his box|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location Mystery Minis.PNG|Bon-Bon as seen with Funtime Freddy's mystery mini. (Far left.)|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location+Mystery+Mini MinifiguresCase.jpg|Bon-Bon along within Funtime Freddy's Funko figures.|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location Sister Location Sticker Sheet.jpg|Bon-Bon on the sticker sheet alongside the other animatronics. FNAF SL PLUSH FUNTIME FREDDY AND BON BON.jpeg|Funtime Freddy Plush with Bon-Bon|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location Fnaf sl plush funtime freddy and bon bon back.jpeg|Funtime Freddy Plush with Bon-Bon (Back)|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location Funtime Freddy Pop! Angled.jpg|The Funtime Freddy Pop! with Bon-Bon (Angled)|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location+Pop%21 Funtime Freddy Mystery Mini.jpeg|The Funtime Freddy Mystery Mini with Bon-Bon|link=https://funko.com/search?type=article&q=Sister+Location+Mystery+Mini Jumpscare Funtime Freddy Pop!.jpg|Jumpscare Funtime Freddy Pop! with Bon-Bon Errors *When Bon-Bon is on the floor in the Scooping Room his ears are sunken into the floor a little. **This also happens in his idle animations but his arm is sunken into his body. *When Funtime Freddy is in the Left Closet Bon-Bon's shadow is present, even though Bon-Bon is not shown. Category:FNaF Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Bon-Bon Category:Sister Location Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Funtime Freddy